Dragonball Pee - Goku and Chi-Chi
by Watery Love
Summary: Newlyweds Goku and Chi-Chi are both curious about how the other relieves themselves. Watersports.


"Good morning!" Goku cheerfully said as he kissed his new wife moments after she opened her eyes. Chi-Chi smiled sleepily and returned the kiss before yawning.

"Mmmmm. Morning. You seem like you've been awake for a while."

"A bit. But I didn't want to get up and wake you too soon. Besides, you look sweet and cute when you're asleep!"

"Thanks," Chi-Chi smiled, sat up and stretched, the bed sheets falling away from her nude body. Both of them were nude, for that matter, having made love well into the night. Goku grinned and blushed slightly as he admired her body. She wasn't nearly as round or curvy as Bulma…but that was alright, because he was allowed to look at Chi-Chi's naked body. Among other things!

"So, whatcha going to do now?"

"Well after I use the bathroom I'm going to make breakfast, of course! It _is_ morning after all. After that-" Chi-Chi shrugged. "What about you?"

"Well, training, I guess. But that's after breakfast! Breakfast is my favorite meal of the day after all."

"I thought every meal was your favorite meal."

"Yeah, but breakfast is my favorite right now, 'cause it's the one coming up," Goku grinned again, and Chi-Chi giggled.

"Well, before you go out, I'd like for you to gather some firewood for us."

"Sure thing. …But after breakfast."

"Of course," Chi-Chi laughed, and Goku joined in. Smiling, she got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom door.

"Ummmm…Chi-Chi?" Chi-Chi paused and looked over her shoulder. Goku looked nervous and shy all of a sudden. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Chi-Chi sat on the edge of the bed on his side feeling puzzled. Goku was hardly shy about anything, especially with questions.

"Um, I'm not sure if it's okay to ask, but I've been wondering about this for years."

"I'm your wife. You can ask me anything," Chi-Chi smiled.

"Um…well…how do you pee?" Goku finally blurted out. Chi-Chi blinked and blushed slightly.

"Well, I've never thought about it before."

"Will you tell me?"

"Sure. Let me just think for a moment." Chi-Chi looked down for a moment as she tried to think of the best way to explain it before turning back towards Goku.

"Well. I have a hole hidden between my legs just for peeing."

"Really? You don't pee out of the same hole we use for sex?"

"That's right. I don't know exactly where it's at, but it's in the same area. So I pee between my legs just like you."

"But how? There's nothing to hold down there."

"I sit on the toilet when I pee. Otherwise it would just get all over the floor. Unless I have to pee outside, then I just squat down low."

"That's really interesting! I've wondered about it since I found out girls are different in the front, but I could never figure out how."

"Well, since I told you, will you tell me something?"

"Sure."

"How do men pee?"

Goku laughed. "Well, I just aim and go where ever it's convenient. And allowed! I only have one hole, so it comes out there. Sometimes if I'm naked and about to wash I aim badly on purpose so I can watch my pee come out. I like watching my pee come out. Um, I think that's all there is to it."

"How do you aim?"

Goku shrugged. "I dunno. I just point and pee."

Chi-Chi nodded and started to head towards the bathroom again.

"Chi-Chi?"

"Yes?"

"Um…can I watch you pee?"

Chi-Chi blushed bright red and turned back towards Goku, who was equally red. She looked down shyly while she thought about it.

"Alright, but on one condition."

"What is it?"

"I get to watch you pee in return."

"Sure!" Goku smiled. "I have to pee right now, too."

"Perfect. We'll have to do it outside, though, if you want to see it actually, um, come out."

"Works for me! I love to pee outside. I don't have to put the seat up and can go where ever I want pretty much."

Still naked, the couple went outside together. Neither one of them was worried about accidentally being seen, as they were out in the middle of nowhere. Even if one of Goku's friends decided to drop by unannounced, they'd have more than enough time to run inside before being caught naked and peeing.

"Before you pee, can I try to find your hole?"

"I don't see why not," Chi-Chi said and sat down on the soft grass. She spread her legs, and then spread her outer lips with her fingers while Goku laid down in front of her. Chi-Chi blushed harder as Goku gently spread her inner lips with his own fingers and began to look carefully.

Goku looked up and down Chi-Chi's furry pussy as he began to grow hard. He could see her clit, and the opening to her vagina, but no sign of any other hole.

"I don't see two holes. Are you sure you have two?"

"As sure as you are about having one."

Goku shrugged and looked closer. He really could see no sign of it. Unless….

"Is _this_ it?" he asked as he touched what appeared to be a tiny opening between her clit and her vagina. Chi-Chi giggled and gasped slightly from the contact.

"Yeah, that's it. Now, you're going to have to move, unless you want me to pee all over your face."

"Maybe another time," Goku said as he sat up, then began to blush furiously. He really didn't want her to do that…did he? He did pee on himself sometimes, and that felt pretty good, not to mention he really did like watching it come out.

Chi-Chi giggled and got into a squatting position with her legs spread as wide as possible. She also spread her lips at the risk that she might spray a bit so that Goku could perhaps see her pee come out of her hole.

Goku looked closely and waited. He was probably a bit closer than he ought to be, but he didn't mind a bit of Chi-Chi's pee on his legs. A minute or two passed, but nothing happened.

"Do you have to go right now?"

"Yeah, I need to go pretty bad, actually. Just…shy. I've never peed in front of anybody, especially like this."

"Just think about water. Like rivers and waterfalls, stuff like that."

Chi-Chi nodded and forced herself to think about waterfalls and faucets. She really needed to pee quite urgently, but every time she was about to go she felt herself clench up and do nothing. Chi-Chi took several deep breaths and willed herself to relax.

Moments later her pee shot out. Bright yellow and hissing loudly, it arced slightly before hitting the ground. Goku had a perfect view, and could even see her pee hole. It became rather prominent while she was peeing. He leaned forward, fascinated and even more aroused, and didn't mind at all that the puddle she was creating was getting all over his legs.

Chi-Chi herself watched between her legs as she peed. She didn't have the view Goku had, but she could still see her stream as it came out. She wished she had asked Goku to hold a mirror so she could share the same view with him and see her pee actually come out her hole.

After a good thirty seconds or so the stream weakened and finally tapered off. Chi-Chi sighed and looked at Goku.

"Well?"

"That was beautiful! And there was a lot of it! You really _did_ have to go, didn't you?"

"I had to go since before I feel asleep last night," Chi-Chi admitted as she stood up. Goku stood up as well.

"My turn," he said as he grabbed his semi-hard dick with one hand. Chi-Chi sat off to the side, away from her puddle, but with his hole in perfect view and at eye level.

She didn't have to wait long; only a few seconds later Goku's pee shot out of his cock. Pale yellow, the stream itself didn't make a lot of noise, though it was very distinct as it hit the ground. Unlike Chi-Chi's, his pee came out in a large arc that landed several feet away. She was impressed by the distance, but more interested in watching it come out his hole. Chi-Chi found it very arousing and rapidly grew wet as Goku peed.

Goku himself watched his own stream. Although he wasn't able to watch it come out directly, he enjoyed watching the stream and took pleasure in knowing that Chi-Chi was enjoying the view.

After a solid minute or more of peeing Goku's stream slowed and weakened before finally stopping. He shook the last drops of pee off as Chi-Chi stood back up.

"That was amazing. I didn't know anybody could pee so much at once."

"I really had to pee, too." They smiled, then embraced and began to kiss passionately.

"You know," Chi-Chi broke apart and said after a minute or two. "We don't have to have breakfast _right_ away." Goku grinned.

"I wouldn't mind waiting."

Sharing a giggle, the young, naked couple kissed again before heading into the house.


End file.
